dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Damian Wayne (Prime Earth)
New Earth We could probably just copy the New Earth section of the other article into this one, since all of those events have either been referenced or stated outright to have happened in the new timeline. At the very least, Blackest Night and everything pertaining to Grant Morrison is canon. --DARK 23:28, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Picture Can we change the picture to something with Damian more in the spotlight. I feel he's just not as focused in the one we have right now as he should be. My preference would be this picture. If I'm not mistaken, this was the pic for awhile before it went back to the one we have now. Any thoughts? --- Haroldrocks talk 01:15, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :I'm in favour. that's a much better image. - Hatebunny (talk) 02:35, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Can the picture be updated to ? The rest of the teen titans have these types of images too. Anotherbatmanfan 15:43, March 2, 2019 Surname I just can not understand when Damian received the surname of "Wayne". As I recall, Bruce has never officially recognized the son, and I do remember that in the comics for him will never accessed by "Wayne". It turns out that it should be called by "Damian al Ghul", is not it?--- Мидейла (talk) 18:46, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :Plenty of sources give his name as Wayne. More than those that give his name as Al Ghul. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:53, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Weakness According to Batman and Robin Vol 2 39, Damian's brain isn't getting the signals from his nervous systems. How can we classify this?--- МysteryScooby (talk) 21:05, February 25, 2015 :What does that even mean? That he doesn't "feel pain"? Or that he can't feel anything at all. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:39, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :*The second one. he can get hurt, but he won't fell the pain.--- МysteryScooby (talk) 21:05, February 25, 2015 Split So with Convergence underway, I'd like to readdress splitting this page. Before, we thought we'd seen the last of New Earth Damian so merging his PE and NE versions wasn't that big of a deal. However, with Convergence and, more specifically, , New Earth Damian is shown to still exist as a separate person, still protecting Gotham with his father like he had been before Flashpoint. It might take a bit of effort, but can we consider splitting this page? --- Haroldrocks talk 16:53, April 8, 2015 (UTC) : I always wondered why he never had a New Earth page. I'm down with it. TheD3xus (talk) 16:59, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :I totally agree Harold. The original reason for not splitting being because the Prime Earth version resembled the New Earth version enough, so that only one page was needed. I however think that we need separate pages, like you suggested. :I agree that the page should be split, specially after Convergence. New vs Prime Damian Wayne (New Earth) interacted with Stephanie Brown (New Earth). Stephanie Brown (Prime Earth) is a different person... but the Damian Wayne in the Prime Earth timeline is the same as in the New Earth one or something? I'm pretty confused by this. Was he somehow excepted from the Flashpoint rewrite and New 52? Does this mean he remembers meeting the original Stephanie Brown? Would he think that the Prime Earth version was the same or different? Would this bother him? talk2ty 16:20, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Damian falls under what Billy refers to as the "Morrison Embargo" - which requires that characters who are somehow very heavily involved in Grant Morrison's batman story are exempt from page-splitting, except under particular circumstances. I don't fully agree with it, and since convergence, it seems more necessary to split it, but my misgivings alone are not enough to decide the issue. - Rab Townsend (talk) 19:22, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Is this still the policy? I really think it makes no sense. The Damian of the New Earth & the Damian of the Prime Earth are two totally separate characters, they interact with totally separate characters, new stories are told with the Prime Earth Damian that don't apply to his New Earth counterpart. They may share a lot of the same history but if the pages were split the information that's canon from the New Earth could just be added to the Prime Earth article. It's super confusing for new readers to see only one character that has one page for both their New Earth and Prime Earth continuities, when almost every other character is separated. Is it possible it will ever be changed? Samohyeah (talk) 23:29, October 21, 2017 (UTC) ::: I'm in favor of splitting them, but I want Prime Earth pages for everything. I'm fine with reopening the discussion. --- Haroldrocks talk 00:19, October 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::On a separate but related note, I've noticed a ton of Green Lantern characters in particular don't have Prime Earth pages & have their New Earth and Prime Earth histories on just the one New Earth page (eg Carol Ferris (New Earth), Bro'Dee Walker (New Earth), Soranik Natu (New Earth) etc), is there any specific reason for this? I really agree that characters who appear in both continuities should have separate New Earth and Prime Earth pages as, again, they're different characters in different universes no matter how similar their histories may be. ::::But regarding Damian in particular, I'd be interested to hear anyone else's views on the subject. Samohyeah (talk) 22:18, October 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::: The Green Lanterns I understand a little more why we held off. Kyle's probably the guy to talk to in particular. From what I understand, the creative team that was on Green Lantern during the start of the New 52 just felt like practically ignoring the reboot entirely and continuing what they were doing. Pulling apart certain GL characters was like taking gum out of hair. But, that's what I meant when I said I wanted Prime Earth pages for everything, I'm in favor of splitting GL pages too but I respect the other admins' decision because they know the Lantern stuff better than I do. --- Haroldrocks talk 21:14, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :::::: I'm in favor of splitting Damian's pages. I don't know enough about Green Lantern to make any judgement on that front, but regarding the issue with Damian, I agree that it's odd for him not to have separate pages. I haven't been on this wikia long enough to check if every Batman character has split pages, but from what I've seen so far, every relevant and supporting character except Damian does. :::::: What makes the issue worse is that the links on his page direct to both New Earth and Prime Earth pages arbitrarily, and it's probably confusing for someone who hasn't read the comics. Plus, we have issues like the relatives section. In Prime Earth, Cass was never adopted and isn't his sister. In New Earth, she is. How can this be reconciled with no split? -- Chairom (talk) 00:44, November 22, 2017 (UTC) :Just to give my two cents: I'm in favor of a split for Damian. Not so for Lanterns (especially minor ones). Like, KT21... --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:35, January 9, 2018 (UTC) ::I agree for the really minor Lantern characters, but I think characters like Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris etc should have two pages like 99% of DC characters who have appeared regularly in both New Earth & Prime Earth continuity do. ::Back to Damian, when would we be ready to split the page, since it seems there's a pretty clear consensus? And would it have to be done by an admin or could anyone do it? Samohyeah (talk) 20:08, January 18, 2018 (UTC) ::: We probably need a bot to move everything. There's just too much - appearances, images - for just one person or even a couple people to handle. --- Haroldrocks talk 03:45, January 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::I've taken a first pass at the pre-Flashpoint stuff in WhatLinksHere. Most appearances, but no images yet. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:20, January 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Just wondering how close we are to splitting the pages now. The appearances all seem to have been done now as far as I can see, just the images left to do. Will that need to be done before we can split? Samohyeah (talk) 18:18, May 18, 2018 (UTC) Fifth Robin? From what i heard Stephanie brown never became the fourth robin in prime earth.. So does that make him the fourth? --Ouroborosi 09:21, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :*Third. Tim started his career as Red Robin.MysteryScooby 18:36, March 7, 2016 (UTC) New New Picture I feel like this needs to be pointed out- that is a cover from the New Earth Teen Titans. That is not Prime Earth Damian. A new picture may be appropriate. HazelEyedOtaku (talk) 02:40, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Appearances List As an additional reason why I believe the-powers-that-be should go ahead and make the split between Damian Wayne (New Earth) and Damian Wayne (Prime Earth), as it stands now, anyone who clicks on the appearances list link on the current Damian Wayne (Prime Earth) page can literally only see the appearances for...you guessed it...Damian Wayne (Prime Earth). To my ability, at least, I cannot find a means of finding a list of the appearances for Damian's New Earth appearances. I speculate that this unfortunate grievance is the result of the forwarding of what would be the New Earth page to the Prime Earth page. I know that I regularly use character appearance lists on this wiki for a variety of reasons, and I believe the DC Wiki is doing a disservice to those who would like to view the appearances of the New Earth version of Damian Wayne. I know that this wiki is a service to the DC Comics fandom community, so I am sure no one here would want to purposely omit a segment of that service. It seems to me that almost everyone who has participated in this talk page is in agreement that a separation should be made. At this point, I am curious as to why those who have that ability have not already done so. N8THGR852 (talk) 18:25, September 21, 2018 (UTC)N8THGR852 :Hey N8. Glad to see you around. Let me help you out with this: Here's a link for the Category:Damian Wayne (New Earth)/Appearances and Here's a link for the Category:Damian Wayne (Prime Earth)/Appearances As for the issue, you'll soon learn that we "powers-that-be" at the DC Wiki, are just volunteer editors like yourself. More experienced and dedicated, but in the end, still editors. In that regard, we have just the same interest in keeping things running as best as possible. Mind that last word. I speak for myself when I say that the task of splitting the pages, curating the content and verifying apperances/links is something I'm not willing to do, due to a lack of time and interest. There might be editors with enough time and interest to make up for it,and the chance for them to take upon this endeavour is open, if they wish to do so. As admins, wer're here to provide help for those members of the community who want to help/expand the wiki, providing them guidance and tools to achieve a common goal. It's not our duty to act upon every decision that the community reaches. I hope that helps clear a few things about the issue at hand. - S.S. (talk) 19:13, September 21, 2018 (UTC) :: Noted and appreciated. But I do hope that my comment did not come across as overtly aggressive, as that was not my intention. I did not mean for my words to make it sound like I was chastising any editor for not having had split the page yet. I do not mean to say that someone should have done so already. Anyway, I apologize for how I may have sounded. That said, can any contributor split the page? Could I split the pages, if I could learn how to do it? For some reason, I had thought only admins had the ability to affect pages to that degree. But I do not know the inner workings of wikis as much as I would hope. I do want to very much so thank you for providing the link to the NE page for Damian. Thank you. N8THGR852 (talk) 21:42, September 21, 2018 (UTC)N8 :::It's all good. About splitting the page; here's what I consider a good approach: 1. Reach a consensus (seems we already have) 2. Create the new page for New Earth Damian, replacing the redirect link. 3. Remove all New Earth content from Prime Earth page; curating blanks when necessary. 4. Clean up the Prime Earth gallery from any and all New Earth content. 5. Update the disambiguation page with the two versions and ensure all pre-existing links connect to the right versions. I figure that's about it. - S.S. (talk) 22:28, September 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::Hey S.S., I created the separate pages for NE and PE Damian, but I do not have the authority (I believe) to add the NE one to Damian Wayne's disambiguation page. The editing icon has a lock on it. I assume that means only admins can open that editing option? Anyhow, if you (or someone else capable) could open that lock to either allow me to add the NE page to the disambiguation page or add the page without me, then I would greatly appreciate the assist. Additionally, I (or someone else) still needs to transfer the photos from the PE Gallery and whatnot. I am trying to figure it out—I haven't succeeded yet, but I am trying to learn. N8THGR852 (N8THGR852) :::::The best approach would be to check the publication information of the images to remove all those prior to Flashpoint (2011) and move them to the New Earth gallery. I'll do a few and someone else can take it over from there. - S.S. (talk) 02:49, September 29, 2018 (UTC)